


This Is Not Happening

by SarahScully89



Series: Jean and Jakob [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-07 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahScully89/pseuds/SarahScully89
Summary: Set after season 1. Jean finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Series: Jean and Jakob [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	This Is Not Happening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here and first time writing fanfic, i would love to get some feedback, but please be kind.
> 
> I have Jakob driving in this, although I know he lost his licence, but in my story some time has passed and he's got it back. 
> 
> The title "This Is Not Happening" comes from the X-Files episode, because I thought it was fitting!

Jakob woke up to the sound of Jean wretching into his toilet. He looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. Jean had stayed over at his that night, whilst Ola had stayed with Otis at Jean's. It was a way for both couples to get some privacy, and avoid the embarrassing awkwardness of hearing each other fucking. Jakob rushed to her, concerned that his Jean was sick. "Are you alright?" He said, crouching down by her side and putting a hand on her back.  
"Yeah, it must be food poisoning or something," she said, breathily.  
"The chicken was definitely cooked, i made sure of it."  
"I know, it must've been something i ate earlier on in the day." But three days later she was still being sick and feeling nauseous. Jakob urged her to go to the doctors, he was incredibly worried about her, and couldn't bare the thought of the woman he loved being ill, he couldn't go through that again. He offered to go to the appointment with her, but she insisted she was fine to go on her own. 

That evening he called round after work to see how the appointment had gone. She was visibily nervous, which terrified him, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest.  
"I-I don't really know how to tell you this..."  
"Please put me out of my misery."  
"I'm pregnant."  
Relief poured through him, "Oh god, I thought you were sick, I'm so happy!" He laughed, but then he noticed the look on her face, "you don't look so happy."  
"I just don't understand how this happened, we were always careful. And at my age…"  
"The condom must have split one time."  
"Yes, well, it must have. I'm sorry if I'm not as excited about it as you are. My head is all over the place, I don't know what to do. I need some time to think about this."  
"What is there to think about?"  
"To consider my options."  
"To consider what exactly? murdering our child?" He said, raising his voice.  
"No Jakob, please, i didn't mean…"  
He turned around to leave and she tried to stop him, but he pulled away. He turned back around making her take a step back. He fixed his eyes on hers where tears began to form, she searched his for something, she wasn't quite sure what. "When you have made your decision, let me know," he said, pointing at her with anger in his voice.  
"Jakob!" She called after him, but he marched out of the door without looking back. He got into his car and drove away, leaving her standing by her front door sobbing. 

A little while later, Otis returned home from an after school sex therapy session, to find his mum sobbing on the sofa. "Mum, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "Oh Otis," is all she could manage to say, putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning her head on his chest, he put his arms around her and told her it was okay.  
"This is Jakob isn't it? What's he done?"  
"No, no, nothing, he hasn't done anything," she said, between sobs.  
"Why are you protecting him?"  
She said nothing and just continued to sob.  
"Right, if you won't tell me what's going on, I'll go and ask him myself!"  
"Otis, no, don't!" 

Otis banged so hard on Jakob's door, he felt his whole house shake. "Open up you bastard! What the fuck have you done to my mum?!"  
Jakob opened the door and Otis immediately launched himself at him.  
"Otis, what are you doing? Calm down!" Jakob said, as they grappled. Jakob didn't want to hurt him, but he also didn't want to get hurt himself, so he felt he had no choice but to restrain him somehow. He managed to turn Otis around so he was facing away from him, holding one arm around his waist and one across his chest, not too tight, as he didn't want to hurt him, but tight enough to restrict his movement. "Get off me, you cheating bastard!" Otis shouted, trying to elbow Jakob in the stomach and wriggle free, but he was too strong and barely budging. "I did not cheat on your mother, okay? Now calm down Otis, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jakob said, trying to use a soothing voice, like Jean would, though he thought Jean would do a much better job of it."  
"Let go of my son!" Jean shouted. She had let herself in with her key to Jakob's house.  
"Yeah, let me go so i can kill you!"  
"Nobody is killing anyone," she said to Otis, sternly. Jakob loosened his grip on Otis, but was still hesitant to let go of him fully, as he still seemed pretty riled up. Jean came over to them and put her hand on Otis's shoulder, stroking it softly to try and calm him down. Otis closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, Jean nodded once at Jakob, signalling for him to let her boy go, he could feel that Otis was calming down, so he released him.  
"Jakob hasn't cheated on me," Jean said to Otis, softly.  
"Then what's going on?" Jakob and Jean looked at each other, love and pain in their eyes, before Jean returned her gaze to Otis. She took a deep breath and told him that she was pregnant. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear, he was completely and utterly stunned.  
"How can you be pregnant? You're…"  
"Too old? Yes, while unusual for a woman of my age to become pregnant, it's not entirely impossible."  
"I know, but…" he didn't really know what to say, or how to feel about the prospect of having a new baby brother or sister, he'd resigned himself to the fact that he would forever remain an only child, so it was going to take him quite some time to get used to the idea.  
"Otis, could you give Jakob and I a minute please?"  
"Yeah, sure I'll, erm, see you at home." It was an automated response and he walked out of the house on autopilot as well, still trying to process his mum's revelation. 

"Have you made your decision?" Jakob asked, unwilling to maintain eye contact with her.  
"I'm sorry if I upset you, it was just a shock, it's still a shock. If we were twenty years younger, ten even, then I'd be over the moon, but…"  
"I know it's not going to be easy. For both of us, but for you, in particular."  
"I've thought about this, imagined meeting you when I was younger and having a family. I'm sorry if that's disrespectful to the memory of your wife."  
"It's okay. I am happy that you've had these thoughts." He smiled his kind, warm smile, and she smiled back, tears filling her eyes again. He took her hands in his.  
"I'm all for women having the choice, but I couldn't. I don't want to get rid of our baby," she said, tearfully, letting go of one of his hands to touch her stomach, instinctively. He pulled her gently towards him and held her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek to try and soothe her cries.  
"It will be okay, I promise, I will take care of you, the both of you." Although she was still terrified, she wiped away her tears and allowed herself to smile, as she clung onto him tightly. Because she knew he meant it, she knew she could trust him, one hundred percent, to always be there for her and their child.


End file.
